


no time to be good

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Insecurities, KITTYONG, M/M, Storm - Freeform, bed wetting, soft, taeyong scared, too deep in kittyspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taeyong so desperately wanted to be good for johnny, it was a shame that it was so hard.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110
Collections: Anonymous





	no time to be good

**Author's Note:**

> tw : taeyong wets the bed. he is also terribly insecure our poor bubu, let’s love him indefinitely like johnny

taeyong was good. he was  _ so  _ good. he always wanted to please and please, doing whatever it took to make sure he wouldn’t mess up. because he was  _ good.  _ he had to be a good kitty. 

he after all was always praised for doing well, so his standards had become so high. the kitty never wanted to be bad,  _ especially  _ when it came to pleasing johnny. 

_ johnny johnny johnny.  _ taeyong would chant it when he would make him feel so good.

but something changed recently for taeyong, his urge to be good has been watered down and he feels as if he’s burdensome. he doesn’t know what to do or how to tell johnny. 

slipping into his headspace was a bad idea, he knew it was a bad idea. but he couldn’t help it, he was crying and begging for love. and slipping into his kittyspace while sad would hurt him, especially when he would be alone for a while. 

many found it strange that a kitty hybrid would have his own kittyspace, but johnny never found it weird. he found it nice that taeyong was accepting of his kitty side enough to act like one. but his kittyspace required a lot of attention. 

he would become needy and yearn for johnny, his little mewls and cries for his master to come home and treat him. 

taeyong made that mistake. he put his collar on, he put his bows on, he wore johnny’s clothes. he wanted to be small. he wore johnny’s biggest hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants too. even though they fell down his waist if he stood, he didn’t care. he needed johnny a lot. 

understandably so, due to all that he had put himself into he found himself slipping fast, and he couldn’t control it. so he ended up on the very big and high bed in their bedroom, his heart breaking from being alone. his ears pinned so hard to his head taeyong felt them aching. 

taeyong was crying, he pawed at the bed and if he got too close to the edge he’s cry more, but he couldn’t get his stuffies or his toys because he forgot to bring them. johnny wasn’t going to be home for hours. 

which meant taeyong would be deep in his headspace for a long time alone, which would make him hurt so much. he wants johnny. his ears hurt so much. 

his brain is screaming for him, but his phone is not nearby. taeyong has done this himself. he was alone, afraid, and in his kittyspace. 

johnny was going to be really upset that taeyong slipped while alone. he always encouraged taeyong to be around him or one of his friends if he slipped. he couldn’t help it though. 

distantly he could hear thunder. which was worse, now he had so much to worry about. taeyong even out of his headspace was scared of storms, so now in his kittyspace he felt  _ petrified.  _

maybe johnny would come home. he knows how much taeyong hates to be alone during storms. 

or maybe, he’d leave.  _ because  _ he’s a bad kitty, so bad that johnny wouldn’t want him anymore. 

the storm is now raining, and taeyong gets under the covers quickly. his tail wraps around his body quickly and he lets out a broken mewl. he couldn’t be bad anymore. he was so,  _ so  _ deep. 

taeyong feels his tummy twist, his kittyspace making him feel light headed, and now his tummy hurt because he had to go potty. but kitty couldn’t get down from the bed,  _ so  _ now it sucked so much. taeyong whimpered at his bladders pain to be released. 

he curls into a ball, shaking and trying so hard to focus but his mind is so fuzzy and he’s slipping  _ deeper.  _ probably the deepest he’s ever gone and he doesn’t feel in control with his body anymore. there’s no control. 

the kitty thinks he’s wet himself, and now he sobs. his cries becoming small kitten like whimpers and he feels so bad. johnny didn’t deserve a bad kitty, he needed a good kitty. 

but he is stupid, so stupid and johnny will hate him. 

he’s a terrible kitty. 

taeyong doesn’t like the wetness and he doesn’t like how much he’s cried, he feels disgusting from wetting the bed but not even that can take him from this terrible headspace he’s fallen into. kittyspace is supposed to make him feel safer, but this one hasn’t. 

it’s trapped him in fear. taeyong can’t lift the blanket, he imagines there being a monster waiting for him. but he still allows a little light in, ignoring the thunder as best as he can until it goes bad— the power goes out. 

taeyong let’s out a small cry and covers his face, his kitty ears aching more than ever from their constant push down. he doesn’t register anything, the sounds become muted and his body becomes so light he can’t process anything else. 

the bed feels unwelcoming and his legs itch from him wetting himself, but he certainly doesn’t process the calling of his name. or the door to the bedroom opening, and doesn’t notice the lights have turned back on and the blankets being pulled up. 

he whimpers and curls up, and he can hear muffled sound, then two gentle hands picking him up and rocking him gently. taeyong finally becomes consciously again, his eyes focusing on the ceiling and he stays quiet, too exhausted to speak. 

it’s johnny. he’s being held by johnny in the same way he always holds him when he gets sad. johnny is saying words into his ear, but he still can’t hear them. his head is being pet and scratched softly, coaxing him into a more comfortable headspace. 

“you’re good,” johnny says,  _ “my good kitty.” _ he likes those words. but he’s not good. he wet the bed. 

“wet bed and self,” taeyong strains out, he tried to dig himself deeper into johnny’s arms, but he’s probably as deep as he can go. 

“i’m not mad, kitty was scared it’s okay,” johnny whispers, “the storm is over, you're here with me. it’s johnny.”

taeyong finally becomes a little more aware and meows in response, tiredly resting his head and lifting his ears slightly. 

“bath…” taeyong asks softly. 

johnny picks him up, still holding him close even when he turns the bath on. normally, johnny would scold him for setting himself, but when he walked into the room he felt heartbroken. 

taeyong curled under the blankets shaking severely, and when he pulled the covers back, there was a wet spot under him and his black kitty ears were pinned so far back. johnny felt terrible. he should’ve gotten home sooner. 

so he whispered sweet nothings and gentle pets to bring taeyong back, it luckily worked a little. johnny couldn’t be mad at him. 

he washes taeyong up and makes sure to shower him in affection and praise, before setting him on their bean bag and telling him he was cleaning and stripping the bed so they could sleep. 

when the bed is finally changed, johnny picks him up again and changes taeyong into his clothes, then cuddled up with his kitten on the bed, reminding him that he’s a perfect kitty. taeyong purred in response and even kisses him with small tongue licks. 

taeyong felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. comments for suggestions on if i should write more kittyong.


End file.
